Deals (Tratos)
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Armin x Reader] [AU] Ella regresa después de un viaje de negocios para encontrarse con algo que va totalmente contra las reglas del contrato. Él ha roto el pacto vilmente y ahora se disculpa, como si eso fuera a arreglarlo todo... [ADV: Extraños juegos en mención]


-¡He vuelto!-prácticamente gritó, abriéndose paso de nuevo al que consideraba un hogar más de su lista. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de manera extraña, profundizándose ante la escena que le deparaba el interior de la vivienda: un hombre, al que no había visto nunca, yacía sentado en la que era su silla, semidesnudo y babeando por el dolor que comprendía que era causado por el paño que sujetaba en su entrepierna; formando un círculo de sangre alrededor que igualmente ensuciaba sus escuálidos dedos, que lo apretaban para evitar algo peor.

El varón produjo una expresión similar a la suya, quedando ambos en silencio, viéndose mutuamente con incomodidad, hasta que los pasos del joven—pareja de ella; su amante—campesino la hicieron suspirar; entreabriendo la boca para decir algo que al final no surgió, debido a la impresión de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y no comprendía [al principio…].

El rostro del muchacho de pie se tornó de color rojizo, olvidando por un momento lo que sostenía en las manos para esconderse bajo el plato, murmurando sin cesar:

-Perdón… Perdón… Perdóname, por favor…

La fémina no solo pudo recorrer sus ojos por la vivienda, confirmando que sí, evidentemente, aquel era **su hogar**.

 **...**

La mujer cubría sus ojos con una de sus manos mientras el varón—frente a ella—buscaba algo con lo que distraerse de la situación. Postrando finalmente su mirada en el aparato—nada minucioso y de aspecto extraño—que surgía de las mangas—de su abrigo; el de ella—ajenas, formando así el medio brazo que le faltaba a causa de sus _juegos_.

Las lágrimas continuadas se esparcían por el rostro femenino. Sin sollozos ni suspiros, solo gotas que dejaban estar su camino para caer sobre la misma ropa, que no dejaba entrever el resto del vestuario.

Por otro lado, algunos insultos respecto a su herida invadían el ambiente de la boca del otro hombre, en el baño, metido en el agua helada que le cortaría la hemorragia (o al menos, tenía fe de ello).

-Me has traicionado…-dijo ella, cortando sus pensamientos, aun sin descubrirse ante su faz nerviosa.

-Sí, lo sé… Lo siento mucho…-parecía muy arrepentido, pero ella no podía verle, tornándose rojiza de rabia su cara por no poder enfrentarle y por el motivo que la había llevado a denigrarse de ese modo; siendo tan orgullosa a pesar de su timidez.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Teníamos un trato…

-No… No esperaba que sucediese-alzó los ojos, pero rápidamente los volvió a esconder, aterrorizado-… ¡De verdad!

-Acaso habéis-

-¡No!-interrumpió de inmediato el joven, sobresaltándose a verla tras varios minutos cabizbajo-No, no hemos hecho nada más. Y aun así ni eso…

Ella asintió, sonriendo cínica, sorbiendo los mocos que amenazaban con surgir de su nariz **(respingona, redonda, etc.)** y **(lisa, llena de pecas, etc.)** , quedando en un silencio absoluto que no avivó en un cuarto de hora.

El muchacho, tremendamente incómodo, intentó acariciar su extremidad metálica, pero esta le apartó, asustándolo.

-Esto no-gruñó, como una fiera a punto de abalanzarse sobre su víctima, totalmente incoherente-… Tú no... No, no... Maldita sea, imbécil sin escrúpulos… ¿Por qué?

Repentinamente se alzó de su sitio, pasando bruscamente—varias veces—los dedos por sus cuencas **(negras, azules, etc.)** y alrededores hasta dejarlos rosados, y le miró sin emoción alguna más que el odio. El intenso odio que podía provocar aquella terrible traición que, si no se hubiese marchado, quizá no hubiese podido suceder.

Él también se quedó mirándola, casi esperanzado de que le perdonase, pero la mujer hizo algo muy distinto que previó en el mismo instante que se puso de pie (pero no quiso sospesar esa opción porqué—en cierto modo—la quería… _En cierto modo_ …): se encaminó hacia la puerta, apretando los labios—cubiertos de morado falso—y puño—el único—por igual, sintiéndose frustrada, perdida y profundamente dolida con el personaje que no se movió en ningún momento. Demasiado cobarde y temeroso para decirle que no cogiera el pomo de la puerta, que no abriera la puerta, que se quedase con él…

-…édate-dijo, bajito pero de forma que ella pudiese oírlo.

Su respuesta no fue demasiado tranquilizadora, ni romántico [tampoco es que fuese lo suyo ese mismo término]:

-Vete a la mierda.

Antes de marcharse, la fémina echó una mirada atrás, observándole encogido, comenzando a romper en llanto; y los genitales del varón que contactó por internet cortados y cocinados sobre el pequeño zapatero enfriarse.

Todavía podía llegar a observar en el cuello de su amante cicatrices sobresalir de la carne arrancada en sesiones amorosas… Ese era el pacto, al menos.

 _ **-Tú solo podías comerme a mí, y yo solo podía comerte a ti**_

 _ **Éramos iguales… Somos iguales…**_

 _ **¿Por qué has tenido que hacer esto? -**_

Los jadeos de dolor y placer del individuo que se había interpuesto entre ellos comenzaron a sonar entre los versos de una canción de _Elton John_ , desapareciendo ella tras la entrada de una casa más; pensando en lo infieles que podían llegar a ser las personas, y que siendo su persona una misma, como conseguía ser leal a todo ser viviente de su especie que coincidía en tan poco razonable cometido; pasión.

El chico esperó veinte minutos. Doce más, una hora… Ella no regresó, como esperaba una gran parte de su cerebro.

La canción de _Empty Sky_ seguía resonando por cada pared, haciéndose un tanto insoportable e incitándole a ponerse nuevamente en alto; rebuscando tras sí, en el pequeño inmueble—que casi rozaba su altura, a pesar—, el enorme cuchillo que a veces había llegado a utilizar con su amante femenina; ya inexistente.

Sujetándolo sobre sus ojos lo apretó, dirigiéndose al cuartucho del varón del que no sabía el nombre… y que también gustaba de aquello.

 _Aquello que en un principio solo había sido de los dos._

-¿Qué te ocurre?-silbó el hombre, sintiéndose confuso ante la figura estremecida del muchacho, que dudaba en que hacer realmente con el arma…-Hazlo y ya está. ¿No era eso lo que buscabas?

Obtenido el permiso paseó el instrumento afilado por el brazo velludo del otro, rajándolo apenas.

En los próximos ocho días, ingirió lo que sería su cadáver, recordando… Siempre recordando y lamentando.


End file.
